the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bruce Banner
Bruce Banner Gallery http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Click_here_for_help_with_this_field#Real_Name Real Name Robert Bruce Banner http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Click_here_for_help_with_this_field#Current_Alias Current Alias The Hulk http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Click_here_for_help_with_this_field#Aliases Aliases Bruce Banner Status http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Click_here_for_help_with_this_field#Identity Identity Secret Identity http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Click_here_for_help_with_this_field#Citizenship Citizenship American http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Click_here_for_help_with_this_field#Marital_Status Marital Status Single http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Click_here_for_help_with_this_field#Occupation Occupation Adventurer, Scientist http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Click_here_for_help_with_this_field#Education Education Ph.D. in Nuclear Physics Characteristics http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Click_here_for_help_with_this_field#Gender Gender Male http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Click_here_for_help_with_this_field#Eyes Eyes Blue (as Banner); Green, (as Hulk) http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Click_here_for_help_with_this_field#Hair Hair Brown (as Banner); Green, (as Hulk) http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Click_here_for_help_with_this_field#Skin Skin Green http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Click_here_for_help_with_this_field#Unusual_Features Unusual Features Immense Size, Green Skin/Hair/Eyes Origin http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Click_here_for_help_with_this_field#Universe Universe Earth-8107 http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Click_here_for_help_with_this_field#Creators Creators Christy Marx Voice Actor:Michael Bell History Whenever Bruce Banner becomes angry or stressed, an amazing transformation occurs, turning him into The Incredible Hulk – an unstoppable, slow witted but extremely powerful brute. After Banner met the Spider-Friends on their bus to Hollywood, Spider-Man told Banner he would get him a job on the set of his new movie. After realizing that Spider-Man was being set up Mysterio, Master Of Illusion, he attempted to warn Spider-Man but transformed into The Hulk instead. After a fight between Spider-Man and Hulk was interrupted by Mysterio’s fake Hulk robot, The Hulk fled the scene and the Spider-Friends handed Mysterio over the authorities. Powers and Abilities Powers Transformation: The process by which Banner usually transforms into the Hulk is presumably the result of the chemical catalyst, adrenaline (a.k.a. epinephrine). As in normal human beings, Banner's adrenal medulla secretes large amounts of adrenaline in time of fear, rage, or stress, which hormonally stimulates the heart rate, increases blood-sugar levels, and inhibits sensations of fatigue. Whereas the secretion heightens normal physical abilities in normal human beings, in Banner's case it triggers the complex chemical-extra-physical process that transforms him into the Hulk. The total time of transformation falls anywhere between seconds to five minutes, depending on the initial adrenaline surge, which will be determined by the original stimulus. Soon after the transformation, the amount of adrenalin in the Hulk will return to more normal, reduced levels. However, there have been instances in which Banner became the Hulk without any discernible increase in heart rate or adrenal levels, suggesting that the true trigger mechanism into the Hulk is far more psychological than physical. When the Hulk transforms back into Banner, the excess muscle mass and energy is lost, presumably to the same place he derives it. As the Hulk's transformation is mostly a stress reaction, it is virtually impossible to attack, wound or sedate him in his human form without Hulk erupting almost instantaneously in self-defense.[203] *'Absolute Strength:' The Hulk possesses the capacity for essentially limitless physical strength.[56][253][61][199][254][255][256] In effect, upon actually estimating Hulk's raw potential, the cosmic entity Beyonder stated outright that the Hulk's strength is intrinsically limitless. His uttermost potential is indeed unlimited.[253] This statement has also been endorsed by the cosmic entity Stranger upon probing his capability.[71] However, each of the primary Hulk's personalities possess a base strength level. While functionally calm, the Gray Hulk is the weakest whereas the incarnation commonly referred to as the "Green Scar" is the physically strongest of all primary Hulk's incarnations. After being exposed to the energies from the exploding core of the ship that originally brought the Hulk to Sakaar, the Green Scar's base strength level was dramatically increased. However, while in an enraged state, adrenaline surges through the Hulk's body, magnifying his extraordinary strength drastically beyond his standard limits. The Hulk's immeasurable strength is directly proportional to his level of rage, excitement, and stress. The Hulk also grows stronger the more radiation [257][258][259][260] and dark magic [261][262] he catalyzes. Finally, as Amadeus Cho theorizes, Bruce Banner subconsciously restrains the Hulk's maximum potential because he quantifies and calculates the external variables so that the Hulk could never hurt someone. Cho corroborates his thesis with a logical analysis of all the Hulk's historical conflicts.[263] However, if the suppression of Banner's restrictions occurs, the Hulk can neutralize this limitation, such as when he becomes Worldbreaker.[264] The Hulk has also performed impressive feats of strength in his career. **''Superhuman Leaping:'' The Hulk is able to use his highly developed leg muscles to leap great distances. As the Hulk becomes enraged, his strength increases considerably, which means he can jump farther than usual. The Hulk has transposed about 1,000 miles with a single leap,[265] and he jumped on top of the Mount Olympus from ground level.[266] On more than one occasion, the Hulk has nearly jumped into the Earth's orbit.[267][4] Hulk even managed to reach the Mars's orbit.[268] The Hulk also shows incredible precision with his ability to aim his jumps and landings. He grabbed missiles on multiple occasions and landed on islands barely visible from the height that he fell from.[265] While calm, Hulk's leap has been measured to reach 473 mph.[269] **''Superhuman Strength Utilizations:'' The Hulk can inhale great quantities of air for several effects. For example, he can expel the air at great speeds to knock down forests [270] and even armed troops.[31] This resource also enables the Hulk to defeat several superhuman opponents, such as the Mr. Fantastic (Earth-616).[271] The Hulk can slam his hands together to create a powerful sonic vibration that propagates through the air and has been compared to the strongest hurricane in history.[272] This thunderclap has been powerful enough to disperse Sandman's attacks[90] and severely debilitate the Red Hulk.[273] The Hulk can also hit the ground with his hands or legs to create violent tremors that thwart opponents [274] and destroy structures.[103 'Relationships ' Lincolnhttp://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Leni_Loud/Relationships#LincolnEDIT Bruce and Lincoln get along very well. Most of their interactions are generally positive, despite Lincoln getting annoyed with hia absent-mindedness from time to time. Along with Him, he has the best relationship with Lincoln of his older sisters But when He is in his Hulk Form He helps him